Too Much
by Linen Tartaruga
Summary: Very carefully, he edged over on the bed, reaching out to brush his hand lightly through the blonde’s hair, about to attempt to wake him up. He wasn’t expecting, however, the shiver that traveled through the boy’s small frame…nor the whispered moan that


**Title: Too Much  
Characters: **Ed and Roy.  
**Summary:** Very carefully, he edged over on the bed, reaching out to brush his hand lightly through the blonde's hair, about to attempt to wake him up. He wasn't expecting, however, the shiver that traveled through the boy's small frame…nor the whispered moan that accompanied it.  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned FMA, then I wouldn't be poor and this wouldn't be a fanfic.  
**Rating:** M/R  
**Warnings:** Heavy lime, yaoi, references to incest.  
**Notes:** o.O I didn't intend to make Roy such a…_bastard_… Oops…

* * *

Roy had never been a very heavy sleeper, a true soldier down to his very bones; there were too many things that could go wrong on the battlefield to chance sleeping through them. The habit easily followed over even when he was relatively safe in his own bed, not seeing any reason to try and change the habit; after all, the deeper one sleeps, the more likely one is to dream and the subject of Roy's had always edged more towards the realm of nightmares.

He wasn't surprised, then, when he awoke to find the young blonde spread out next to him squirming about. When Roy finally pulled himself fully from unconsciousness, he also noticed the boy was sweating, panting, and mumbling something under his breath. He was still asleep, and all the signs Roy recognized as Ed being locked in a nightmare. It certainly wasn't the first time and, though the boy tended towards almost violent embarrassment whenever Mustang witnessed something Ed considered a weakness, the melancholy and guilty haze that colored those normally fierce and vibrant eyes afterward was something Roy would have preferred never seeing again.

Very carefully, he edged over on the bed, reaching out to brush his hand lightly through the blonde's hair, about to attempt to wake him up. He wasn't expecting, however, the shiver that traveled through the boy's small frame…nor the whispered moan that accompanied it.

The man watched in near fascination as his young lover rolled over, allowing him to see his face, screwed up in, not fear or pain, but pleasure, his lips parted just faintly as he panted quietly. The sheets had slid off the boy sometime during the night and, as Roy's eyes traveled down Ed's body, he could easily pick out the telltale signs that this was not a _nightmare_ his lover was suffering from. He gingerly reached out a hand, feathering it over the boy's thigh, which immediately bent into his touch, a whispered name escaping from Ed's dream world and only confirming the man's suspicions.

A mostly sad smirk teased the corners of Roy's lips as he gently squeezed his lover's thigh and then huffed a sigh as he all but collapsed back down against the pillows. This proved to be a mistake.

Ed was startled awake by the jolt of the bed, quickly pulling himself from the dream and searching the room with an obvious look of confusion.

"Shh," Roy soothed, reaching out to pull the blonde to him, stroking his side slowly. The boy turned to him, a faint blush already coloring his cheeks as his eyes questioned his lover about what had awakened him. The man just shook his head slowly, leaning in to nuzzle the boy's jaw as his hand slid further down Ed's hip and murmured, "You were dreaming about your brother again."

The blonde tensed in his arms, and Roy didn't have to lift his gaze to know Ed's face was inventing new shades of red at record-breaking speeds. The path of his hand shifted, coming back up the inside of his lover's thigh and Ed's entire body went still.

"Stop it," he muttered, his voice sounding incredibly forced as Roy massaged him through his boxers. "I said stop it."

Roy leaned in and licked up the side of his lover's throat, feeling Ed shiver and arch under his ministrations. Emboldened by the slow grinding of the boy's hips, he shifted again, his hand sliding beneath the fabric.

Ed gasped, his eyes going wide and his body arching practically off the bed…and then he _was_ off the bed, his arms wrapped around him in a defensive pose that almost made the man wince. He was blushing, and not just from embarrassment. And glaring at Mustang.

"I said 'stop it,' damnit! Why don't you try _listening_ for once!"

"But I _was_ listening, Edward," the man returned, grinning lazily at his lover, "I was simply listening to what your body was telling me, as _it _has told me the truth more often than your _mouth_ has."

The blonde bristled, his face turning almost purple as his scowl intensified. The way his hands clenched, Roy couldn't imagine he wouldn't have dark bruises in the shape of fingerprints by sunup.

"You're obviously not listening hard enough," Ed growled, the tone of voice he used when he was most definitely _not_ joking or amused by anyone _else's _attempt at humor. "You of _all _people should have realized; both my body _and_ my mouth are saying the _exact same thing_, just not in the same way."

Mustang raised a dark eyebrow, as if to say, 'Is that so?' He just barely caught the look of guilt and mostly self-directed disgust in those gold eyes before the emotions were simply used as more fuel for the blonde's already flaring anger.

The boy's arms tightened around himself, reminding Roy to check for bruises the next chance he got.

"_This_," he said finally, eyes flicking down his body, most definitely to bring the man's attention to his obvious state of arousal, "Is _not _for _you_."

Once again there was only the briefest flash of guilt before Ed turned away, unwinding his arms to gather his clothes. Roy should have known better than to ask, but he also should have known better than to do a lot of _other _things as well.

"It is the middle of the night, Edward," he murmured calmly, watching his lover dress, "Where are you going?"

"Back to the inn," the blonde spat, not even turning around as he tried to tug his leather pants on over the faint sheen of perspiration covering his body, without tearing them.

"Mmm," the man hummed, nodding sagely as he slowly untangled himself from the sheets and stood. "You mean, back to _Alphonse_."

Oh yes, Roy was most definitely at his best tonight. Which was probably not a good thing, considering. He didn't _want_ to bait his lover, he just…didn't understand…

"Will you wake him, Edward?" he continued when the blonde didn't answer, "Or will he be sitting up, waiting for you?" Mustang pressed up against his lover's back, pressing their hips together and trying to slip his hands beneath Ed's boxers again as he breathed into the boy's ear, "Or will you simply not bother waking him? Do you prefer letting him sleep, Edward?"

Any further comment was quickly cut off by an elbow jabbing hard into the man's side, pushing him back a few steps though he tried not to show just how badly that had hurt. Ed wouldn't be the _only _one with bruises tomorrow.

"You shut your mouth," the blonde spat, the fact that he wasn't screaming telling just how furious he _was_ with Mustang. Of course the way his eyes flashed, and just his reaction to Roy's words, obviously one of the man's questions hadn't been too off base. Roy wasn't really surprised.

With a soft, word-less snarl, Ed finally just turned away from the man, not even bothering to fasten the button of his pants as he tossed his tank top and jacket on haphazardly and stormed out of Roy's room. Mustang thought he heard the words, "I should've cut your dick off _months _ago," being grumbled before the front door slammed shut.

"You probably _should_ have," he agreed, scowling at the spot the boy had just been standing in. It would certainly have saved him from these sorts of problems. Would have saved _Ed _from them too, which was what _really _got to the man.

However, it was the middle of the night, and not the time to be getting thoughtful and attempting to possibly make life-altering decisions -- especially when they involved someone as important and temperamental as Edward Elric.

But, Roy realized as he scrubbed a hand through his hair, he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep without a shower. A long, _cold_ shower.

_-End_


End file.
